


Ring 戒指

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chinese, Everett is an idiot, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, T'Challa is an idiot, Temporary Break Up, mentioned miscarriage, 中文, 带球跑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 为了保护丈夫，T'Challa提出了分手。然而分手炮的时候Everett怀孕了……





	Ring 戒指

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢豹玫瑰的各位，咱们的主场在LOFTER哈，这里纯属搬文指路。

Everett K. Ross很早就知道会有今天了。

放空大脑看着天花板的男人想起那个凉爽的秋日，还是法学院助教的他把T'Challa从量子力学研讨会里拉出来，推到教学楼转角楼梯间里索吻。就在Everett努力扒掉对方裤子时，T'Challa严肃地告诉他：自己是瓦坎达唯一的合法继承人，这个冬天他必须要回国参加某个名字奇怪的祈福仪式时，Everett就知道会有今天了。

但是他不在乎。能和爱人在一起就是幸福，无需永远，更何况自己还是个生死悬于一线的CIA探员。然而，真到了分别时刻，那些假装不在意的谎言却总是不攻自破。

顶着一头凌乱的银发，Everett下床时“嘶”了一声，意识到白丨浊从还未完全合拢的后丨穴溢出来了，T'Challa那该死的尺寸和耐力！无视双腿之间黏腻的糟糕感觉，Everett胡乱穿上衣服，好吧，这和他一贯的安全性丨爱规则不符，但又有谁能在分手炮时克制呢？素来一本正经的Ross探员昨晚脑子里只有一个念头：尽可能地多拥有一点T'Challa。

堪称完美情人的T'Challa如同往常做好了的早餐，披上皮夹克准备离开。

“怎么，分手吻都不想留一个吗？”Everett端起咖啡喝上一口，企图用焦苦的液体冲刷喉头咽不下去的酸涩。

“Everett……”已经握住门把手的T'Challa转过身来叹了一口气。英俊的王子——哦，马上就是国王了——无奈地走到前男友身边，“你知道的，我必须回瓦坎达继——”

比谁都更明白“责任”一词的CIA探员（兼联合反丨恐中心副指挥官）主动踮起脚献上了“分手吻”，温柔又决绝。

“我知道，”小个子男人的手拂过T'Challa自父亲死后就时常皱起的眉间，“对不起。”

Everett露出标准的公务微笑，推开面前的高大男人：“去吧，你有一个国家在等着你，而你的前男友也有一堆文件在等着他。”

虽然早已做好心理准备，“前男友”这个词还是让T'Challa刺痛了一下。这份混合着内疚与不舍的刺痛并无法让一心保护爱人的国王说出真相：“分手”只是暂时的。

顺利登丨基后，当他的人民能够坦然接受一个白人外来者成为他们的王丨后时，T'Challa会毫不犹豫地把整个瓦坎达都呈现在Everett面前，放在他的脚下，求得他的原谅。但现在，T'Challa需要心无旁骛地扫清障碍，需要他的小猫安全置身于政治之外。

看着T'Challa转身离开关上了门，Everett下意识地摸了摸左手无名指上的戒指。这是他从战斗机坠落事故中醒来的那天，T'Challa为躺在病床上的他戴上的。

那天纽约的夕阳美极了，病房一片橙红暖意，坐在床边的T'Challa捧起Everett圆润的手指印上炙热的吻，向还在昏沉之中的准退役飞行员许下共度一生的承诺，许下他将成为瓦坎达王丨后的承诺。

虽然为了隐藏两人关系，T'Challa没有戴上相应的对戒，但那时的Everett相信，他的国王会信守他的承诺，无论需要多长时间去实现。

Everett犹豫着脱下了戒指，又戴了回去，毕竟，他的无名指早已习惯被一个小小的环箍住的感觉了。

 

数月后，韩国釜山。

Ross探员心不在焉地把玩着手中的筹码，一边听着下属对赌场人员布置情况的汇报，一边强压着胸口时不时翻涌起的恶心感。

该死的，不知道何时开始的，体格娇小但绝对健康的探员经常会无端觉得疲乏和没胃口，Everett怀疑是流感，但他没有发烧，血象也很正常。而且人不仅没有消瘦，反而胖了一些，小肚子都出来了。

啧，总不能说是因为T'Challa走了，所以连身体都无精打采了吧？

仿佛心有灵犀一般，思绪又飘到估计在处理国事的前男友身上的探员抬头看向赌场入口。

一副土豪打扮的T'Challa竟然就在眼前，他正一步步从楼梯上走下，手臂挽着一个穿着绿色礼服身材火丨辣的黑人姑娘。

Everett的心跳漏了一拍，光凭直觉他就能猜出这个倚靠在他前男友身上的美女是谁：Nakia，T'Challa在瓦坎达时的前女友……或者，现女友。

Ross从不是一个无理取闹的人，然而，在男友（某种意义上是丈夫了）单方面宣告分手，消失了几个月之后，突然又手挽着前女友出现异国地下赌场，任谁都会动摇吧？

或许是最近身体不适带来的情绪波动，或许是那埋藏已久对自己身份的担心，Everett心底涌起二十几年来第一次体验到的嫉妒与自卑。无论是性别、种族还是身份、年龄、外貌……Nakia都更配得上T'Challa。

良好的职业素养让瞬间有些晃神的Ross探员低下头装出心还在赌桌上的样子，摒除杂思的探员立刻琢磨出T'Challa来到这里的原因：振金，那块在黑市上Klaue准备卖出的振金。

果然，一只黝黑又熟悉的大手把一叠筹码压到了3号上，富有磁性刻意压低的声音吹到耳边：“Ross探员。”

哼。Ross，探员，Everett小小地不爽了一下。是的，他和T'Challa的恋人关系至今未向任何人公开过，除了Shuri。所以，明面上，他和瓦坎达国王不过是因为联合国和索科维亚协议的原因而认识，碰巧还是一起在牛津读过书的“同事”而已。

数月未曾联系，两人见面就是看似风轻云淡的交锋，Ross探员提到了“猫咪制丨服”（哦，天呐，他竟然真的用到了这个词），提到了泽莫，提到了那些他为T'Challa违背职业操守作出的隐瞒，但瓦坎达国王（他的前男友）似乎并不买账，执意要求带走Klaue，还顺手拍了一把自己的屁股

该死的，Everett在心底咒骂着，到底是怎么了，分手后反而更加变本加厉地提出让他为难的要求吗？探员通过耳麦下达了命令：绝对不许T'Challa带走目标。

接下来与Klaue的交易让Everett的恶心加重了，那是一种生理之外的恶心。肩头过分亲昵的揉捏，当众把手伸进裤丨裆仿佛要掏出生丨殖器一般，放肆的眼神，Ross侧过头，完全不想接过那块振金。他最希望的是能够拔枪照着Klaue的脸来上一发，或者让就在身边的前男友来上一拳头。

 

随着赌场安保从二楼坠下，枪声响起，接下来的一切发生得太快。横飞的子弹，舞动着长矛大杀四方的红色礼服女战士，漫天的钱雨……

哦，Everett真是对自己的工作又爱又恨。枪林弹雨中唯一给他慰藉的是躲在桌后的T'Challa第一反应是把自己往怀里拽，本能地搂住他的肩膀，用身体为他筑成保护。

Ross探员沉醉于这片刻的安全感中，他知道这样不对，然而不知道为何，这几个月来他对于T'Challa存在感的渴求达到了前所未有的顶峰，他迫切需要闻到爱人混合着泥土和某种不知名药草的麝香味，需要他结实的拥抱。之前无论是驻扎在海外空军基地，还是被派遣执行长期间谍任务，Everett都能很职业地克制住思念，然而大概是因为分手加上身体不适，他最近对于T'Challa的想念疯长到越过了理性的边界。

虚幻的安全感消失了，在开车追逐T'Challa和他女护卫的途中，Everett看到了振金外壳的汽车、从外表到动作都如黑豹般矫健流畅的瓦坎达国王T'Challa。

是的，他熟悉黑豹制服下的那张脸，他甚至帮T'Challa隐瞒了一切。虽然内心对于一个第三世界农业国家如何制造出如此威力强大的制服充满了疑问，但随着T'Challa的轻吻和一句“吾爱，放心，待到合适的时候我会告诉你一切”，从来都是“不相信任何一方”的Ross探员败下阵来。他对于T'Challa的信任近乎于本能，Everett的内心告诉自己：T'Challa这样一个善良正直的好人，即便隐藏了某些事情，也一定是为了好的目的。

 

把差点要当街杀人的黑豹劝下，回到安全屋，Everett Ross遭遇了他和T'Challa相爱以来的第一次动摇。

这是Everett首次和T'Challa之外的瓦坎达人接触，结局充满了挫败感。国王和他的侍卫用听不懂的瓦坎达语交流，T'Challa一直带着神秘的微笑（又是这该死的笑容），让Everett明白了自己“局外人”的身份。

他不过是拍了拍T'Challa的肩膀，就被他身旁的女护卫恶狠狠地盯着进行言语威胁。好吧，就算不懂瓦坎达语，Ross探员也能到女护卫的表情与语气中触到敌意，仿佛他下一秒就该被振金长矛给钉死了。

Everett无法忍受了，一整晚都处于情绪波动之中的他莫名地想要让那个女护卫明白一点：别说拍肩，他和她的国王已经无数次赤身裸丨体抵死缠绵过了。

好吧，T'Challa至少维护了Ross的“朋友”身份，他警告了那个叫做Okoye的女人，拍拍探员的肩膀让他先去审讯Klaue。

审讯中的那些浅显的试探Everett已经忘记了，他脑子里只记得了一句话“你对瓦坎达了解多少”。

Everett望着单向玻璃窗，看不到爱人，只看到自己倒影。银发男人的心莫名一沉，是的，今夜的混乱与生疏感之后，Everett再也不敢说他了解瓦坎达、了解瓦坎达的国王了。他无条件的信任，是否是出于被爱情冲昏头脑后的一厢情愿？

怀疑的种子一旦埋下，任何微小的细节都是让它破土而出的养料。

走出审讯室，T'Challa双手背在身后，面无表情。Okoye在和Nakia用瓦坎达语交流着什么，警惕地看着自己。Everett咬了咬嘴唇，控制住神色瞄了一眼明显带着“生人勿近”的两个女人。当然，当然，只有瓦坎达人才能够互相信任、交流，自己作为一个“美国佬”怕是只能迎来白眼与威胁。

甩掉对于Nakia她们毫无理由的思绪，Everett拿出CIA探员的身份提出了质问：“How much more are you hiding?”（注释1）。这直白的不信任显然让T'Challa有些受伤：“你宁愿相信一个杀人犯，也不相信我？”

不过是T'Challa的一句话，就让Everett羞愧的动摇了。

Ross探员心虚地侧开目光，一股恶心涌上胸口，他控制不住地干呕了起来。多么愚蠢！是啊，不过是一个无耻的走私犯的话，他竟然因此质疑和自己相爱过多年的恋人……

看到了Everett明显的不适，T'Challa关心地伸出手：“Everett……”

爆炸声起，一切陷入了混乱。

 

瞬间化身为黑豹的T'Challa用身体罩住了手雷，而出于保护他人的本能，Ross则扑向尚未反应过来的Nakia，用身子挡住她。

幸运不会每次都降临，T'Challa也无法每次都在身边。

卧倒在地紧紧护住Nakia的Everett先是感觉到剧痛在后背炸开，没等他的喊叫声和房间里的硝烟一起消散，震透身体的巨痛就消失了。

是的，消失了，连带其他的感觉。

Everett感觉不到应该撕扯着身体的疼痛，也感觉不到自己的后背、腰、大腿、小腿……所有肉丨体本应有的触感都没了，只有，一片空白。

CIA探员瞬间明白了，子弹精准地击中了脊椎，损伤到神经。

Everett想要骂人，想要尖叫，却发现自己只能颤抖。他试着张嘴喊出那个人的名字，却只能发出呻丨吟。

麻木之中，Ross探员脑海里冒出一句话：“fxxk，以后只能给T'Challa口丨活了。”真可笑，喉头只剩喘息的CIA探员转而自嘲起来，他到底在想些什么？他要么难逃一死，要么就得让T'Challa推着在轮椅上的他去中央公园溜达了。

哦，不，他现在连让T'Challa推推轮椅的资格都没了。

黑豹回来了。爱人倒在血泊中的样子把那枚劫狱者的皇室戒指带来的混乱震得粉碎。

“怎么回事！”

Everett静静地听着三个瓦坎达人讨论着自己的处置，当Okoye说出：“这是他自愿的！”时，探员的心揪了一下。

是的，他总是无法忍受无辜之人受到伤害，所以拿着牛津法学博士学位的他没有成为日赚斗金的律师，而是成为了一名搏命的空军，在飞机失事后又成了CIA探员……这一切，都是他自愿的。

更何况，他所要保护的人是Nakia，T'Challa的前女友，T'Challa分手后马上拥在怀里的女人，一个各方面都比自己更适合成为瓦坎达王后的女人。

就在T'Challa把某个叫做Kimoyo的珠子塞进伤口后，Ross探员突然感知到了伤口处顺着脊椎上窜的灼痛。在祈祷着奇迹之中，在感受着T'Challa放在腰间的大手传来微弱的热度之中，Ross探员彻底昏了过去。

 

刺眼的白光中，Everett不情愿地睁开了双眼。

探员的本能让他第一反应是观察周围的环境，尽可能不动声响地起身。很明显，这里不是釜山，也不是某个邪恶大反派的巢穴。Ross探员站了起来，顿了一下，摸向背后的伤口。这不可能，击中脊椎的伤口彻底愈合了，没有创口没有伤疤？这要不是魔法，就是自己已经上天堂（或者地狱）了。

仿佛迷失的小猫一样，Everett睁大双眼看着周围明亮干净充满高科技感的房间，直到发现有一个女孩在桌边鼓捣着什么。

不假思索地，Ross探员微笑着喊了出来：“Shuri！”

是的，他没亲眼见过T'Challa总是挂在嘴边那个智商甚至超过Tony Stark的妹妹。但作为唯一一个知道哥哥与“白人男孩”恋情，又充满活力的16岁少女，光是手机里不断发过来她和哥哥的照片，就足以让Everett牢牢记住未来也许是自己小姑子的瓦坎达公主Shuri。

 

个子瘦小的少女惊喜地转过身，扑向穿着过于宽大病号服的探员：“Everett，你醒了！”

被紧紧抱住的银发男人挣扎着，哦，没有内衣只有薄薄病号服被少女热情拥抱这，可真够尴尬的。Everett干咳了几下：“这里是…瓦坎达？”

Shuri放开她期待已久的未来“嫂子”，扬起眉：“是堪萨斯。”

Everett咯咯笑了起来：“告诉我，我的脊椎是怎么治好的。这样的伤口不可能一夜之间就恢复。”

“是科技，殖民者！”Shuri翻了个白眼，语气调侃地用上了第一次给Everett发信息时的称呼。突然，她好像想起了什么，张开嘴欣喜地说道：“恭喜，Everett你——”

语速超快的少女又猛然闭上了嘴巴，皱起眉一副欲言又止的样子。

 

科技？Everett着迷一般环顾着四周，如同初入奥兹的桃乐茜【注释2】。眼前满是一个见过外星人从天空坠落、见过神祇飞过天空的美国CIA探员都未曾接触过的科技。

很快，充满好奇的探员被窗外的景色吸引住了。

真是……惊人。

深到无法望到尽头的矿道，高速飞过的磁悬浮列车……Everett觉得自己有些头晕目眩，心跳猛地加速起来。

原来，这就是T'Challa向他隐瞒的国度，这就是T'Challa所守护的国度。这是真正的瓦坎达。

Everett兴奋地向Shuri询问眼前的一切，他发现，这位天才发明家得到赞许时会变得格外精神，本就清澈的眼睛燃起火花。Shuri仿佛终于找到知音一般，开心地拉着Everett介绍自己那些只能深藏于这个实验室中的各色发明。

Everett微笑着任由自己被拉着前行，眼前的技术随意一项拿到外面的世界恐怕都会引起骚丨动。振金、可以治愈癌症的医学、远超“发达”国家的武器……Ross非常明白：这样的瓦坎达会引起太多势力觊觎，这样美好的世界确实应该被隐藏。

所以，就是自己被甩的真正理由吧？Everett苦笑了一下，他竟然一直相信自己某天会成为瓦坎达的王后？陷入自嘲的Everett心跳更加疯狂了，甚至连小腹连带着有些抽痛，是振金治疗的后遗症吗？CIA探员有些站不稳地扶住Shuri，捂住肚子：“Shuri你有检查我脊椎之外的身体吗？我感觉自己心脏和小腹都有些不对劲。”

再也憋不住话的少女让面色苍白的探员坐回一开始躺着的病床上，一脸尴尬的表情：“Everett，我要告诉你一件事情，你先做好心理准备，放松，放松，千万不要因此而情绪波动。”

浮出一身薄汗的银发探员扬起眉毛：“只要你不会告诉我T'Challa正在和Nakia举办婚礼，我想没有任何消息能震惊到我了。”

Shuri大笑了起来，她就知道眼前的男人还是会介意T'Challa前女友的存在的。接着，她深吸了一口气，直视着探员深蓝如堇青石般的双眼：“你怀孕了。”

Everett顿了一下，表情没啥变化：“Shuri，你哥哥可是跟我说过你喜欢录下他糗事的小把戏的。”

“他当然说过，”Shuri翻了个白眼后马上恢复成担心的神态，“但我这不是在开玩笑。”

年长的探员叹了口气：“男人不能怀孕的。”

Shuri伸手捏住Everett的手臂：“我可以治愈癌症，我可以用振金替换你的脊椎，我也可以让你拥有怀孕的器官，不是吗？”

面前少女真诚眼神和切中要害的解释让Everett冻住了，他感到口舌发干：“这不可能……我，我……没有子丨宫……”

Shuri终于得到她预想的反应了，她清了清嗓子：“还记得我每个月都会给你寄过去的‘瓦坎达特产果汁’吗？”

“哦，天呐！”银发的男人有些眩晕，“不要告诉我你在里面动了手脚，我可是一瓶不剩全都喝了。”

发明家少女轻轻捶了一下Everett：“嘿！这可不是‘动手脚’，我这是准备送给你和哥哥一份盛大的结婚礼物！你懂的，继承人之类麻烦的事情需要解决。”

“天呐……”Everett虚弱地撑住几乎脱力的身体，回忆起过去几个月的一些征兆。和T'Challa不戴丨套的分手炮、偶发的恶心干呕和缺乏胃口、还以为是长胖后凸出小腹、想要待在T'Challa身边的冲动、容易情绪化……

Shuri抬起手腕，手链投射丨出了自己躺在病床上昏迷的影像，镜头集中到Everett的小腹后开始放大……然后，尚处于震惊中的探员看到了自己体内正在孕育的小生命，一个已经看得出四肢的小小胎儿，蜷缩着。

这个孩子未来的姑姑微笑着把手放在Everett的腹部：“已经四个月大了，是个健康的男孩。哦，再过几个月我就有个侄儿子了。”

Everett颤抖着罩住Shuri的手，愣愣地看着立体投影。

他怀孕了，是他和T'Challa的孩子，天呐，他就要当爸爸了！今天他见到的所有景象加起来都无法与眼前的生命比拟，这是一个奇迹。

“我迫不及待要告诉T'Challa了，他肯定会像个被灯照到的羚羊一样呆住，一句话都说不出来！”Shuri愉快地转了个圈，收起投影，她已经开始思考如何保证胎儿的顺利成长和分娩了。

突然，Everett抓住她的手：“不要告诉你哥哥，拜托。”

Shuri不解地问道：“你要亲自给他惊喜？”

银发的探员垂下目光。

不，是因为你哥哥早就把我给甩了。回到现实的Everett本来雀跃的心脏瞬间坠地，混合着失落的恶心翻滚在胸口，他捏住Shuri的手加重了：“…是，我想给他一个惊喜，不过——”

没等他的话音落地，Shuri抽出手退后做出一个“嘘”的手势，手腕上翻，投射出Okoye的影像。

Everett松了一口气，他半是惊讶地看着手链（应该是那个叫做Kimoyo珠的东西）接收到的全息通讯，半是打趣地看着仿佛被踩尾巴的猫一般表情丰富的Shuri，虽然正式见面才半个小时，他就已经彻底喜欢上这个活泼热情的女孩子了。

然而Okoye焦躁的语气却让CIA探员嗅到了一丝“有事发生”的气息，W’Kabi？瓦坎达人？Klaue的尸体？

大屏幕上投射出的Erik Stevens的资料让CIA探员觉得自己终于在一连串混乱中有用武之地了：“他不是瓦坎达人，他是我们的人。”

 

得到信息的Shuri、Nakia和Okoye她们匆忙赶往王座室，被锁在办公室的Everett看着窗外繁荣和平的瓦坎达不安地来回地踱着步子。

真实的瓦坎达，肚子里的孩子，Erik Killmonger，T’Challa接受挑战……各种信息与思绪的冲击让银发的中年男人只想好好睡上一觉，或许，等他睁开眼，会发现自己正躺在纽约公寓的床上依偎在男朋友怀里，一切不过一场三月梦。

 

当Nakia面容严肃地冲进房间把毯子扔到他怀中时，Everett更加绝望地希望这一切都是梦了，一场噩梦。

“陛下死了，你如果不想死，最好跟我走。”

Everett Ross耳鸣起来，腹内一阵绞痛。接下来的对话都是无关紧要的白噪音，他只知道跌跌撞撞地紧跟在Nakia的身后逃出皇宫。

T’Challa死了。他的爱人，他曾经的丈夫，他的国王，他肚子里孩子的父亲死了。Everett有过战斗机坠毁将死之前看到人生走马灯的经历，或悲或喜历历在目。此时，他的身体还活着，但心却和T’Challa一起消失在瀑布的水雾之中，曾经的甜蜜浮现眼前：两人在图书馆里偷偷交换的轻吻，T’Challa跪在病床前拿出戒指，从卧底任务归来后两人在各种可以做的地方缠绵……Everett本来准备微笑着迎接T’Challa胜利归来，用拥抱祝贺后就找个合适的时机离开瓦坎达。然而，他现在只能包裹在悲悼与紧张中穿行于漆黑的丛林。

汇合点到了，Shuri扑上来紧紧地抱住他，仿佛探员是密林中的庇护所般：“Everett，哥哥他……”一脸疲态的男人忍住自己眼眶的酸涩，帮少女把挂在脸上的泪痕擦干，拍了拍她的背：“我知道…我知道。T’Challa他……哦，至少你安全逃出来了。”

明显哭过的皇太后Ramonda显示出了在危机关头的镇静，她有点惊讶于Shuri与Everett关系的亲近：“我想，Ross探员？”

Everett低头致敬，带着细微颤抖的声调透出了他坚强下的裂隙：“是的，殿下，Everett Ross，CIA探员。T’Challa是我的——好朋友，我为您的损失感到伤心。”

Ramonda的嘴角抿得紧紧的，皇室的风范不曾被磨损：“是的，吾儿是一个值得尊敬与纪念的国王。”

Shuri从Everett的怀抱里离开，不太接受母亲略显生疏的态度，虽然她知道Ramonda对儿子长达十几年的恋爱一无所知：“母亲，Everett他是哥哥的男朋友，是他的丈夫，而且他——”

“Shuri！”出人意料的，Everett和Ramonda同时出声喝止公主不合时宜的发声。

银发的男人尴尬地看了一眼皇太后，避开她的目光。站在一旁Nakia似乎对此并不吃惊，只是探究地看着Everett，若有所思。

Ramonda厉声呵斥道：“Shuri，你以为我不知道自己的儿子这些年都在做什么，和谁在一起吗？你觉得现在是讨论这个事情的时候吗？”【注释1】

委屈的少女埋怨地看了一眼Everett，捏了把他的手，走到一旁。确实，现在并不是纠结于T’Challa和Everett关系的时候。

已满头白发的皇太后朝死去儿子的男友点点头：“我一直都知道你和T’Challa的恋情，他是一个成年人，一位国王，知道自己的选择。我感谢你作为一个外来者在这个时候依旧忠诚于他，不过，有些事情只能由我们瓦坎达人来解决。”

浸丨淫于政治与军事暗流中多年的Ross探员怎么会听不出这段话字面下隐藏的含义，他点点头，露出哀伤与宽慰的表情：“殿下，T’Challa已经和我分手好几个月了，但我的忠诚永远属于他。”

Ramonda简短地颔首表示赞同，转头和Nakia讨论起心形草药的事情。

Shuri把Everett抓到角落：“你说什么？你把我哥哥给甩了？！”

银发的男人头疼不已：“确切的来说，是你哥把我给甩了，就在他登丨基之前。”

“他是一个傻瓜！你也是！”Shuri拉高声调，“哦，天呐，但你怀孕了……”

作为从一开始就热烈支持T’Challa和Everett恋情的公主露出了失落的表情：“……对不起，Everett，我并不知道分手的事情。对不起，我不应该偷偷给你下药，现在T’Challa死了……我却让你背负上了一个生命的重担。”

“嘘嘘嘘，傻姑娘。”Ross安慰地拍了拍Shuri的手臂，“没事了，不要责怪T’Challa，不要责怪自己，我们谁都无法预料到今天的事情。”

Everett叹了一口气：“Shuri，你哥哥是黑豹，是瓦坎达的国王。能力越大责任越大，他必须作出选择与牺牲。怀孕的事情我相信你是出于好意，而且，如果一切不同的话，我很乐意为T’Challa生个孩子的。”

Shuri抬头看着他哥哥的前男友，张嘴想说些什么，却无从开口。

Ross露出了阴霾下的笑容：“某种意义上来说，你给了我一个奇迹。我没有了T’Challa，但却有了和他的孩子，一个新希望，不是吗？”

公主点点头，是的，他的侄子，瓦坎达的继承人，T’Challa血脉的延续。

“不过……”银发的探员表情严肃了些，“怀孕的事情不要告诉任何人，包括你母亲。你知道的，我们都还处在危险之中。”看着Shuri有些不情愿的表情，Everett展现出了职业说服力，“让我来处理这些事情。要知道，除开前飞行员兼CIA探员之外，我还是周旋于超级英雄们和政府之间的副指挥官。”

终于，Shuri放心地接受了现实。这时，Nakia走过来直接开口了：“Ross探员，不必紧张，T’Challa跟我提到过他有个男朋友的事情。现在，我要去取回心形草药了，这是扭转局势的关键。”

看着女战士坚定的脸庞，Everett由衷地为T’Challa高兴，他拥有一个勇敢而无畏、人格与外表都美丽高尚的女朋友：“Nakia，谢谢你救了我。现在一切都靠你了，万事小心。我会尽全力保护皇太后和公主的。”

Nakia简单回了一句：“你也小心，Ross探员”便消失在了密林之中。

当周围又恢复了只有虫鸣的可怕安静之后，Everett莫名地感觉自己逐渐开始平复下来。Ramonda安心了，Shuri不再提怀孕的事情，Nakia正直又可靠。很多事情，他可以放下了。

三人警惕而迅速地逃离瓦坎达主城，路上只是偶尔交流一下。Shuri还在试图让母亲更多地接受Everett的身份，Ramonda似乎并不排斥白人外来者和儿子的恋情，但她言语中露出的信息也很明确：恋爱是一回事，婚姻则是另一回事。

Everett并不在意Ramonda的生疏，他完全可以理解皇太后的立场和态度。T’Challa死了，瓦坎达对他来说也就只剩工作关系了。而他肚子里的孩子，Everett绝对不会允许他成为复杂局势中的棋子。更何况，眼下最重要的事情是解决那个篡丨位者Killmonger的危机，否则无辜的人民将会为此流血。

Nakia回来了，决定了心形草药到底该被谁服下之后，四人更加沉默地加快了前往Jabari部落所在雪山的步伐。

 

在白皑皑的群山中行走，Everett领略到了瓦坎达的另一种自然美，但他毕竟刚刚受伤痊愈不久，随后持续的紧张刺激与悲伤，让长时间赶路怀有身孕的他体力越来越不支。在被一群“吼哈吼哈”的战士团团围绕住后，Everett已经开始感觉到腹部偶发的隐约胀痛。忍住不适强打起精神，CIA探员紧跟着Romanda她们去拜见白猿的首领M’Baku。

好吧，这位看起来孔武有力高大过头的部落首领还真是非常……幽默，Everett并不害怕或者讨厌他，当然，M’Baku要是不那么喜欢欺负自己，Everett估计还能和他成为好朋友。恐吓、祈求、下跪……这些他都不在意，如果能拯救瓦坎达，作为一个美国人的“尊严”完全可以抛诸脑后。

Everett没想到的是，巴斯忒在上，奇迹再次降临了。

看着雪堆之中僵硬的T’Challa，他心跳加速了起来，喉头被哽住，泛起了带着苦涩的血腥味：他的T’Challa还活在，探员本来空荡的心脏再度被乱七八糟地填满。

银发的年长男人不知道该如何是好，他只能呆呆地看着Ramonda急迫地捣碎心形草药开始仪式。这是一种想要靠近却又无从下手的生疏，这是瓦坎达人，瓦坎达的皇室才能够触碰的神秘传承。

看着三个女人闭上眼抬头默念着“Amaku”，M’Baku很默契地转过身，Everett心情复杂地也转过身抬起头。

是的，他甚至没有资格直视爱人的复苏。Romanda和Shuri自不用说，Nakia呢？她为了T’Challa冒着生命回到皇宫盗来即将被全毁的心形草药，她看着白雪覆盖住T’Challa身体时的眼神如此真诚。被排斥在外的Everett内心荡起嫉妒的波澜，然后又转瞬消逝在“amaku”的低吟中，Nakia是个好女孩，她值得T’Challa，她会是个称职的王后。

Everett强迫自己甩掉杂思，偷偷地把爱意融入在心底默念的那句他并不懂得含义的吟唱中。

请你回来，回到我身边。这是Everett Ross心中的祈祷。

……

T’Challa带着祖先的庇护回应了众人的等待，他微笑看着Everett，黑曜石般的眼睛闪着笑意：“谁能给我个毯子？”

 

千言万语汇于心头，可Everett依旧无法诉说，只能反复深呼吸后镇静地分析Erik Killmonger惯用的策略，为刚经历死而复生的国王提供些微帮助。天知道Everett现在到底有多想冲上去抱住T’Challa，疯狂地吻他，闻他身上熟悉的味道。

但Ross探员知道自己要作出决定了，思念与生理性依赖目前不值一提，T’Challa现在需要的是忠诚的战士支持他，而不需要一个怀孕的前男朋友让他担心。

“I’m in too. 众人拾柴火焰高。”

T’Challa眼神更加明亮了，他露出“Everett专用笑容”，勾起的右嘴角让银发的年长男人脸都红了。

 

~·~·~·~视角转换，T’Challa视角~·~·~·~

痛苦，坠落，黑暗，耳边只有轰鸣的水声，再就是无尽的冷寂。

T’Challa没想到自己一睁开眼就能看到爱人朝着自己微笑。有一瞬间，他以为自己还在先祖之地的梦里，因为自从分手后，Everett就只出现在梦中，失望的表情多过笑容。

银发的小个子男人裹在蓝色的毯子里，有些憔悴，他颤抖着喊了自己的名字，眼眶有点红。T’Challa忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，哦，他的小猫咪，他的玫瑰，当然会站着他身边，无论何时何地。

在分析Erik的派发振金武器的意图时，T’Challa总是忍不住目光看向探员深蓝如瓦坎达暮色的眼睛，以及他右手无名指上的戒指。

虽然T’Challa假装淡定地提出了“分手”，但无论是在釜山的赌丨场还是现在，Everett都一直戴着那枚戒指。国王在内心里笑了笑，他早就已经为两人打造好了符合身份和传统的皇室振金婚戒，只等一切尘埃落地，他就要正式把Ross坠机后匆忙买来的暂用戒指换掉。

他们一直在等着对方，终于迎来了黎明曙光。

可以准备的时间太少，自从醒来后，T’Challa完全没有合适的机会与Everett谈一谈，他只能在分头出发前把银发的年长男人拉到角落。

“陛下，”Everett神色自若，“您找我有什么事吗？我这边已经准备好了。”

“Everett……”T’Challa有些犹豫，现在依旧不是吐露真相的好时机。大战在即，如果……如果他失败了，两人的关系无疑会让N’Jadaka下杀手，“……我很高兴你完全恢复了，你看起来，嗯，有些疲惫？”

Everett翻了个白眼：“我不是黑豹，脊椎被打断醒来之后就是逃命，可怜下我这个中年人吧。”

T’Challa笑了起来，忍不住抱住小个子男人，轻拍他的背后：“你安全就好，我一定会打败Erik的，相信我。”

Ross咽了咽口水：“T’Challa……”

国王迅速放开了探员，克制住把爱人拉到角落扒光的冲动：“你好像胖了，看来瓦坎达的饮食很对你胃口。”

Everett楞了一下：“我的天啊，你……”，接着他笑着摇了摇头，仿佛要把某些不合时宜的念头从脑袋里摇走，“我相信你，我的国王。我们会赢的，我会为你战斗到最后一刻。”

T’Challa潜意识觉得有些什么不对劲，但他却说不出来，他习惯性地勾起右边嘴角，露出自豪地微笑，心想：Everett，再等我一下就好。

~·~·~·~ T’Challa视角结束~·~·~·~

 

一边休息一边收拾装备的Everett稍稍觉得体力恢复了一些，但那该死的干呕又涌了起来，他只能找个角落坐下，头靠在墙上等待着这一波恶心过去。哦，未来的他的女下属怀孕期间薪水翻倍、男下属必须去度额外三个月的陪产假，这他丨妈太难受了。

“你还好吗，小猫咪？”

Ross探员被突然笼罩住自己如山的阴影给吓得跳了起来，M’Baku似乎比他受到的惊吓更大，他扶住怀孕的男人缓缓坐下：“对不起，Ross探员，我并没有惊吓你的意图。”

Everett心跳缓了下来，抬头看了看表情关怀的族长（他可真高）：“没…没事。我，我只是有点累了。”

M’Baku严肃地站直了身体：“你不应该参加战斗的，Shuri已经告诉我你的情况了，你应该和Ramonda一起待在Jabari。”

银发的探员翻了个白眼：“哦……Shuri……”，到底为什么M’Baku会是第三个知道他怀孕的人？

白猿族长有点尴尬地挠挠头：“她已经骂过我了，警告我再恐吓你就把我拿去喂犀牛。对不起，刚见面的时候吓到你了，如果知道你是个孕妇我绝对不会这样的。呃…你披着蓝色毯子，个子小小的…看起来就像是只迷路的猫咪，我忍不住就……”

Everett觉得脸有些发热，天呐，面前这个比自己高了一个头多，身宽至少是自己一倍的男人该不会是…喜欢自己吧？哦，他怎么和小学男生喜欢欺负暗恋的女孩一样。

察觉到自己说了不该说的多余话的M’Baku更加尴尬了，他清了清嗓子：“T’Challa不应该让怀孕的妻——丈夫面对如此未卜的危险，保护配偶与孩子是男人的责任。”

Everett皱起眉，站了起来，尽量让自己显得高大些：“请收回您的判断，第一：我也是个男人。第二：T’Challa是个为瓦坎达而战的勇敢国王。我是自己决定要亲自战斗的，这与他无关。”

没想到看起来娇小可爱的猫咪亮爪如此锋利，M’Baku并没有感到冒犯，反而对Everett好感更多了几分：“对不起，我收回刚才的话语，但T’Challa的行为我仍旧不赞同。你的忠诚与勇气值得敬佩，T’Challa能够拥有你的忠诚是他的幸运。”

Everett微笑着：“能够与他并肩作战也是我的幸运。”

M’Baku想了想，正色对Everett说道：“刚才T’Challa向我借兵，我拒绝了。但看到你之后，我改变主意了，一个身怀六甲的外来者能不顾安危为瓦坎达而战，我们Jabari绝对不能落后。”

Ross有点惊讶，他没想到自己的特殊情况竟然还有这样的结果，他俯身弯腰表示了自己的感激：“谢谢你，M’Baku族长，您是个强大且值得尊敬的战友。”

高大的男人咧嘴一笑，一把搂住Everett：“就让白猿来保护小猫咪吧。”

Ross接受了这个外号，咯咯笑了起来：“哦，不要什么‘小’猫咪，我至少是个黑足猫吧！”【注释2】

 

不得不说，再度驾驶起战斗机的体验让Everett热血沸腾。少了直接的推背感和失重感，但视界两侧不断变化的景色，紧咬目标的刺激不禁让退役的空军有种重回地中海上空翱翔的感觉。

T’Challa在战斗，Shuir和Nakia在战斗，M’Baku在战斗，他也需要战斗。

一架运输机化作了火球，漂亮！Ross探员忍不住赞美了自己一把，看来宝刀未老。

背后的战斗机显然发现了对手可不是一般的自动驾驶，更加疯狂地纠缠上来。肾上腺素的大量分泌让Everett陷入了高度注意力集中之中，腹部隐约的不适被暂时压制下来。

而第二架运输机也被顺利击落，Everett深吸了一口气，就是这样，趁胜追击。

然而幸运女神总是那么无常，当最后一台运输机眼见要消失在目力极限，处在实验室的身体感受到了振动，Ross探员觉得自己麻烦大了。

“幕墙防御指数百分之五十”

分过神来，Everett发现地球上最高科技国家的战斗机在不断朝自己轰击，每一发导弹都让幕墙的裂痕更密集，让整层楼都在颤抖。

Everett闭眼深呼吸了一口气，摸了摸自己肚子，他知道该怎么做，他早就下定了决心。“恢复作战模式。”他露出微笑，再度回到了城市上空的战场。

“幕墙防御指数百分之十五。”

Shuri的吼声回荡在耳边，已经满头大汗的探员回想了一下瓦坎达人之间是怎样打招呼的，犹豫着双手交叉于胸口，好吧，这种姿势对于一个外来者还真是挺羞耻的。

“幕墙防御指数百分之九。”

Everett Ross大喊了一声：“为了瓦坎达！”。

“幕墙防御指数百分之一。”

最后一架会伤害到无数人生命的运输机被他撞毁了，虚拟操作系统瞬间消失。Everett一屁股摔到了地上，他本能地缩起身体护住胎儿，震耳欲聋的爆炸声响起，混入了振金的高强度玻璃被导弹击碎掀起的气浪袭来。

 

Everett醒来的第一反应是摸了摸肚子，还好，已经突显的腹部似乎没有受到外伤。银发的探员摇晃着站了起来，他发现自己换了一身衣服，不再是那件高领的军官服，而是一件有着眼熟瓦坎达皇室刺绣元素的白色长袍。

所以……这是在梦里？

环顾四周，Everett如陷梦幻：“真美……”

紫色天空中的粉红与深蓝变化莫测，柔和的光线洒在广袤的平原上。Everett放松心情，回想起了T’Challa向他描述的瓦坎达夕阳，是的，这确实是世界上最美的夕阳。

草丛中有什么东西在动，Everett警惕起来。

是一只黑豹向他走来……

很奇怪，在草原上看到这么一直凶猛的食肉猛兽靠近，人的本能应该是害怕地逃跑，但Everett竟然莫名地觉得安心下来，潜意识告诉他：这只黑豹就是瓦坎达的神祇——巴斯忒。

大猫矫健而优雅，正如T’Challa本人。她无声无息地走到Everett身边，嗅了嗅他的手，头温柔地顶了顶探员的肚子。

“是的，这是我和T’Challa的孩子。”Everett心底涌起无限爱意，他先摸了摸自己的肚子，然后再大着胆子摸了摸黑豹的头，细密的短毛手感柔软，甚至能够感受到下面的肌肉。

黑豹发出了舒服的咕噜声，继续动作轻柔地蹭着小个子男人的肚子。

“瓦坎达的守护神啊，我向你祈求赐福。”Everett低声说道。

黑豹抬起头，发光的琥珀色双眼在暮色中摄人心魄。

“求你保护T’Challa，求你保护瓦坎达。”Everett做出了一个双手交叉的姿势，他没有说“求你保护我”，甚至没有说“求你保护我的孩子”，这是他早已拥有的牺牲觉悟。

不知道是不是错觉，Everett觉得眼前的黑豹的眼神就跟人一样，怜爱中带着几分：“你个傻孩子”的无奈。

黑豹一声低吼。

……

Everett醒来了，发现自己还侧身躺在实验室冰冷的地板上，眼前满地的碎玻璃渣。他第一反应还是摸摸肚子，并没有外伤，也没有摔到地上时迸发的疼痛感。

浑身肌肉酸疼的探员用手撑住自己想要起来，却摸到了地上一片湿滑。

Everett有点心惊地看着自己满手的鲜血，这才意识到裤子有种湿透后的凉意，那是他的血。原来，巴斯忒确实显灵了，保住了他和他的孩子。

探员愣愣地低声念到：“Amaku……”

 

~·~·~·~视角转换，T’Challa视角~·~·~·~

T’Challa扛着Erik的尸体回到了战斗的主战场。

一切都结束了。振金没有被送出瓦坎达、边境部族投降了、Shuri和Nakia受了伤但并无大碍。

Erik冰冷身体被扔到地上所发出的沉闷声响让T’Challa的心脏仿佛也被重重地撞了一下，他亲手杀了自己的堂弟，正如同他的父亲杀了自己的兄弟。

Shuri冲上来紧紧地抱住了他，“你赢了！”

T’Challa收起黑豹战斗装，露出了哀伤的微笑：“是的，我赢了，一切都结束了。”

Okoye为首的Dora Milaje以及Jabari的战士们发出了胜利的欢呼声。Nakia也走上前来，给了T’Challa一个拥抱。

M’Baku见状挑起了眉毛，他环顾四周问道：“Ross探员在哪里？”

T’Challa这才意识到Everett似乎并没有出现在胜利的队伍中，他扭头问道妹妹：“Everett在哪？”

白猿族长巨杖撞地，大吼了一句：“你竟然不知道？”

T’Challa因为对方语气中的怒气皱起了眉头，Shuri急忙说道：“他在实验室驾驶虚拟战斗机拦截振金运输机，在爆炸前他应该——”

“爆炸？”M’Baku打断了她的发言，他的怒气显然已经控制不住了，“T’Challa你个懦夫！是Ross对你的忠诚才让我扭转心意决定带领族人参战。结果你不仅让怀孕的丈夫在战场为你拼命，到最后甚至连他是生是死、人在哪里都不知道。”白猿族长的杖在地上狠狠地敲击一下，“你如果无法保护好他，Jabari部落很愿意接收并保护这样一个勇敢无畏的战士。”

M’Baku一长串充满保护欲的指责让T’Challa突然觉得如坠冰窖，他朝着妹妹吼起来：“怀孕？！Shuri这到底是怎么回事？”

Shuri慌张地操作着Kimoyo手链：“天呐，手链的信号中断了，我侦测不到他的体征！天呐，哥哥，他还怀着孕——”

T’Challa穿上战甲冲向实验室，他从未有如此慌张过，心脏仿佛揪成一团。

巴斯忒在上，他到底错过了什么？

 

刚踏入实验室，超级嗅觉的作用下，一股浓烈的血腥味混着其他体丨液的味道直冲T’Challa鼻腔。他的心狂跳起来，砰砰作响，是Everett的血，而另外一种味道，应该是羊水。

T’Challa觉得自己仿佛不会走路了，他害怕往里走，害怕看到一具不会动的身体。

来到一大摊暗红的血迹前，T’Challa双腿一软跪倒在散落的玻璃渣上。

他看到了一枚戒指浸没在鲜血里，那是Everett不曾从无名指上褪下的戒指。

~·~·~·~·~·~

Everett跌跌撞撞地走下舷梯，佛罗里达的阳光与海风丝毫无法缓解他的腿软。感谢瓦坎达科技，哪怕是个被弃置的旧侦察机都有着让美国空军羡慕到咬牙的隐形和自动驾驶功能，让他能够睡上几小时。

银发男人看了看手中的索莱托毛毯，犹豫着要不要带走。很奇怪，他可以果断地扔掉那枚陪伴多年的婚戒，却莫名地想要留下这条只披了几天的小毯子。或许，这是因为刚才他朦胧地梦到一个婴儿裹在瓦坎达传统服饰里安然睡去的样子吧。Everett叹了一口气，他的孩子并不需要知道自己的父亲是国王，但至少要知道自己是个瓦坎达人。

如果是针对普通人，一个CIA想要隐匿身份藏起来轻而易举，但Ross探员将要面对的是黑豹的寻找以及整个情报局的追踪。他头疼了起来，不情愿地想起一个号码，那是他作为联合作战反恐中心副指挥官才能接触到的绝密信息，此时此刻，大概也只有那一位愿意伸出援手并且有能力帮他抹去行踪了。

披上毯子，Everett回头看了一眼已看不见轮廓的飞机，默念了一句“瓦坎达万岁”。

~·~·~·~视角转换，T’Challa视角~·~·~·~

T’Challa拾起戒指，将它死死地捏在掌中，冰冷粘稠液体打湿手掌的感觉让他恶心，那是Everett的血。如同紧绷的弦到了极限，他靠着墙瘫坐下来回想起过往的蛛丝马迹：没有戴丨套的分手性丨爱，韩国审讯室时Everett的干呕，雪山重逢时“胖了”的小个子男人……为什么他如此迟钝？

M’Baku说的对，他是个连心爱的人都没保护好的失败者。

激烈战斗后的疲劳感和失去Everett的挫败感一起砸向T’Challa，他闭上双眼，摩挲着手中的戒指，努力不去揣摩自己在对方眼里是个什么样子。背弃承诺的分手、和前女友搅在一起、把怀孕的丈夫丢在战场……或许从一开始，他只是想要让身为“外人”的探员远离危险，然而Everett悄无声息的离去证明了自己错得有多离谱。

“哥哥……”Shuri他们赶了过来，眼前的狼藉让人心慌。

T’Challa摊开手掌露出沾血的戒指，无力地说了一声：“他走了。”

M’Baku哼了一声，Shuri扫描了一下地上的血迹，结果让她害怕：“……出血量太大了，即使活下来，孩子……”

孩子，T’Challa曾无数次幻想过拥有一个他和Everett的爱情结晶。巴斯忒显灵了，赐给了他一个奇迹，他却毁了一切。一想到总是奔波于最危险地方的Everett独自承担着两人的孩子，而自己却像个陌生人安然享受他的忠诚，责任感极强的T’Challa被内心无法控制的焦躁与内疚撕扯着。

T’Challa沉默的样子让Shuri担心：“豹神在上，她会保佑Everett的。我们逃亡的路上他一直很——”

“我会找回他的。”打断了妹妹的安慰，T’Challa站了起来。

“T’Challa……”

“我会弥补自己的过错，找回他的。他需要我，我也需要他。”T'Challa的表情还是担忧，但语气却已写满坚定。对他来说，这个是毫无疑问的决定：找到Everett，寻求他的谅解，带他回家。

“哼，这才有点男人的样子。”一直没有开口的M’Baku开口了，“当然，小猫咪如果不愿意跟你回来，你可以跟他说Jabari永远欢迎他。”

 

然而寻找Everett K. Ross的行动并不顺利，甚至可以说是一筹莫展。

T’Challa预料到了搜寻一个主动藏起来的CIA高级探员并非易事，然而整整两个月，在动用了所有瓦坎达间谍并且直接与CIA合作的情况下，Everett还是如同人间蒸发了一般。他最后的踪迹消失在佛罗里达州廷德尔空军基地附近，已经隐形的侦察机里只有被踩坏的Kimoyo珠以及沾满血液的驾驶座。

无论Ross探员的交游如何广泛，一个脊椎中弹消失在韩国，随后又挺着肚子出现在空军基地附近的CIA恐怕都很难保持低调，除非有人帮他。

抹掉交通工具的行踪并非难事，但插手空军和CIA的资料就绝非一般人能够做到的。当然，这对于某位长于科技的超级英雄和他的将军朋友大概就易如反掌了。

黑豹决定去拜访一位“战友”。

 

T’Challa并不喜欢复仇者大厦，凡是和复仇者沾边的东西总能让他想起维也纳和莱比锡机场。

悄无声息地潜入大厦并非难事，而正在倒酒的Tony Stark倒也毫无吃惊之意：“你知道的，我喜欢猫咪，但并不喜欢穿着猫咪制服以为可以躲开Friday监测的人。”

“Ross探员在哪里？”黑豹解除了制服，当然，他可以大摇大摆直接走进Stark大厦，然而目前的局势并不适合吸引太多注意。

“开门见山？”Tony摇了摇手中的威士忌，“来一杯？格兰菲迪1937。”

T’Challa双手交叉背后抿紧了嘴唇。

“啧，我还以为在‘有钱’这个基础之上，咱俩的相似点会更多一些，”Stark翻了个白眼，“上次来到这里又拒绝喝酒的可是被揍得很惨。”

“Everett在哪里？”

Tony斜靠在酒柜上微笑着看着瓦坎达的国王：“所以，我们敬爱的联合作战中心的副指挥官肚子是被你搞大的啰？”

T’Challa不喜欢“搞大肚子”这个说法：“是的，我是他孩子的父亲。”

“首先，你的妹妹，是叫Shuri吧？有时间我们应该见见面。让男人怀孕的技术我可以实现，不过，不用手术？她真是个天才，当然，智商可能还是比我低那么一点点。”Stark呷了一口酒，“第二，作为一个男人，让怀孕的配偶满裤子血打电话给没什么交情的‘同事’寻求帮助可不是什么好事。”

“满裤子血”的描述让T’Challa心脏紧缩了一下，这个画面即便是想象都让他无法忍受。

“不用担心，我已经准备了合适男性身体的HCG和孕激素帮助Ross探员稳定胎儿。”Tony晃了晃酒杯，“他大概有被神明护身之类的吧，按照爆炸冲击和失血程度的孩子早就该保不住了。”

仰头饮完最后的一指宽的酒，Stark看向T’Challa：“虽然我和Ross探员的合作都是在不太愉快的情况下，但他是个好人，他不应该被这样对待。T’Challa陛下，你现在是以什么身份，何种理由站在这里呢？”

T’Challa直视着Tony：“或许Everett跟你说过我们俩‘分手’的事情，不，我依旧是他的丈夫。分手不过是个幌子，目的是保护他免于受瓦坎达政丨权丨交替的影响。而他为此受的伤原因，恕我现在不便透漏，那是个无可避免的皇家事故。但我可以向你保证，我绝非故意伤害他。只不过……”T’Challa的眼神暗了一些，“很多出发点是“保护”的决定，因为忽略了对方的感受和选择，最后也许会带来更多伤害。”

国王的最后一句话几乎让Tony以为对方在说自己，Stark沉默了半天都没想出俏皮话扰乱一下对方，哦，他对于自责的语气和诚恳的眼神真是毫无办法。

Tony转身开始倒酒：“Fine，我希望你的解释是真的，反正Ross探员他知道我的号码，随时可以联系上我，我也愿意随时提供帮助。Friday，给T’Challa国王探员的地址以及通行权限。”

“谢谢。”T’Challa的Kimoyo珠收到了信息（看来Shuri和这位Friday已经交过手了）转身就要离开。

“你知道吗，作为一个每年有无数女人需要处理的人给你一个建议”Stark朝着国王晃了晃酒杯：“下次记得戴套。”

T’Challa在内心翻了个白眼，蹿出了复仇者大楼。

 

站在漆黑房间中间的T’Challa很紧张，他回想起了自己结结巴巴在Everett病床前求婚的时刻，就和现在一样，交织了担忧和期待。

他环顾了一下四周，无可挑剔的Stark风格，270度海景房，语音操控的人工智能可以让行动不便的孕妇轻松照顾自己。虽然所在地点是马布里让T’Challa有点不适（钢铁侠在自家别墅被炸的事情可谓人尽皆知），但这里群山连绵，人烟稀少，只有海岸线上散落着富豪明星互不打扰的私人海滩，很适合一个挺着肚子的男人隐藏。

门锁打开的声音，灯光已提前亮起。

推门而入的Ross探员跳着叫了一声，紧接着就捂住肚子蹲下：“哦。天呐，T’Challa你能不要这样惊吓一个孕妇吗！”

没想到自己忐忑不安的等待反而让毫无防备的Everett吓到了，T’Challa连忙冲过去扶住他：“对不起，我害怕提前告诉你你会……”

“让我躺下。”Ross探员的语气很不稳。

T’Challa直接把他横抱起来送到卧室，小心翼翼地放在床上。

Everett从口袋里掏出一个注射器把里面的黄色液体推到静脉内，T’Challa注意到探员苍白的臂弯上全都是针眼，血管青紫得厉害。

“人工孕酮和HCG之类的，多亏了Stark，”银发的男人深呼了一口气，“我的身体没办法自主产生足够的激素，只能靠外部注射。”

T’Challa感觉到口舌发干，一想到眼前瘦了许多唯有肚子凸起的男人需要靠不断地往体内注射药物的日子他就有种无法补偿的挫败感，他单膝跪了下来，轻轻地让Everett的手贴在自己脸颊上：“……对不起，我……”

脸色好了点的孕妇露出了微笑：“你没有做错任何事情，为何要道歉。”

一脸歉意T’Challa轻轻吻着探员不再戴着戒指的手：“为所有的事情道歉。为那个愚蠢的‘分手’，为你的枪伤，为你的心碎，为没有保护你……哦，天呐，你无法想像过去两个月我是怎样得想念你。”

Everett轻轻抚摸着T’Challa的脸庞，国王胡子都没好好剃过的样子很憔悴：“我也很想你。起来吧，陛下，你是一位国王。”

‘陛下’这个称呼让T’Challa震了一下，他捏住探员柔软又冰凉的手开始解释自己为何要提出分手，复生后又一直没说出真相的原因。

Everett静静地听着，他预想中的感动或者爆发并没有袭来，相反的，他只有松了口气的平和。对于T’Challa其实是想要保护自己的猜想，Everett很早就有了，但或许是这两个月独自一人的生活太过安静满足，触摸到真相的他反而出奇的淡然了。

“我就知道，”Everett忍不住手拂过T’Challa的眉眼，他的国王英俊得令他心悸，“你永远不会伤害我的。我原谅你了，前一段时间你有太多责任需要承担。”

如此轻易得到的原谅并没有让T’Challa如释重负，他反而有种隐约的不安，急忙从口袋里拿出早已准备好的振金戒指。瓦坎达国王深吸一口气，打开紫色的礼盒：“Everett K. Ross，请嫁给我。”

这一出倒是让银发男人措手不及了，Everett有些恍惚，许多年前，也是躺在床上，T’Challa向他求婚了，只不过那时他还很年轻，戒指是普通白金的。而现在，他已近中年还怀着孕，戒指换成振金的了。

“陛下我……有点累了，”Everett轻轻地关上了礼盒，“咔嗒”的声响让T’Challa的心脏被劈开出一条裂痕，“可以让我睡会儿吗？激素需要在体内循环一下。”

T’Challa站了起来，手足无措，他感到害怕了：“Everett……”

Ross探员似乎并没有拒绝掉了一场求婚的尴尬，只是略带歉意地说道：“麻烦可以把那条蓝色毛毯给我吗？好吧，抱歉偷了一条似乎自带力场护盾的毯子，但我对于这种柔软的制品似乎没什么抵抗力。”

“如果你喜欢，我可以让人用瓦坎达最好的羊毛做一年份的毯子给你，每天都不重样。”T’Challa把放在旁边沙发上的毯子盖在探员身上，蓝色的包裹之中他显得更加白皙和小巧了。

“哦，我只喜欢这条陪着我逃难的小毯子，闻起来很熟悉。”

国王沉默一会儿：“Everett，可以让我摸摸我们的孩子吗？”

已经一副快要睡着样子的探员眼睛亮了一下，他拉住T’Challa的手轻轻盖在自己相对同月份女性不算大的肚子上：“一个充满活力的小男孩，老在踢他的Daddy。”

T’Challa紧张地咽了咽口水，仿佛掌下是一整个易碎的世界般，这是他第一次亲近自己未出世的孩子。他蹲了下来，掀开毯子，小心地把耳朵贴在Everett的肚皮上，超级听力让他可以很容易地捕捉到胎心，稳定而又有力。

T’Challa轻轻吻了吻爱人的肚子，自己的孩子：“BABA is here.”。他看了看Everett，银发男人已经安详地沉入梦乡。叹了口气，T’Challa轻吻他的额头，坐在了旁边的沙发上，静静地看着两个他所爱的人。

 

当Everett第二天醒来走进厨房看到穿着居家服和围裙的瓦坎达国王端着刚烤好的华夫饼时，他就知道自己有麻烦了。

不，并不是真的“麻烦”，而是过于……戏剧化了？

前几天他还是一个人孤僻地躲在别墅里（食材生活用品都由Stark的人采购），转眼间就拥有了“国王级”的待遇。

别墅内围的保镖换成了Dora Milaje，外围是和包围瓦坎达主城一样的隐形护罩，皇家侍女现在负责采买，而T’Challa自己则成了最贴身的护工加保镖。Shuri时不时开着飞机来探望一下，带着一堆仪器和药物（“Everett你个混蛋，我要被你给吓死了”），连皇太后Ramonda都来过几次看望自己的“准儿媳”和孙子。

当然，能够被T’Challa搂着走海滩散步是Everett在梦里才有的片段，然而早已下定决心要隐姓埋名不让孩子的影响到瓦坎达存在的打算瞬间成为泡影的转折还是让探员很难接受。他并不是对T’Challa有什么怨言，只是早就无波的心湖突然被某个豹子给搅动所形成的涟漪过于激荡，更何况，他依旧担心着瓦坎达存在被泄漏的可能性。

T’Challa倒是很坦然，他充分展现了猫科动物的霸道和黏人并存的特性，每天在不忘记处理政务的情况下，基本是24小时伴在Everett身边，从三餐到服药到体检到晚上陪睡……关灯之后，Everett一边享受着身后健壮身体的拥抱和体温，一边回想起穿梭在雪山里的日子，仿佛那还只是昨天一般。

每次问及瓦坎达国内是否稳定，或者她是否会对外丨开放时，国王总会拿出“对付Ross探员专用神秘微笑”，通过一连深吻让Everett脑子里只剩下不合身体状态的想法。Everett忿忿地接受着T’Challa的吻和手丨活：欺负孕妇是吧？等孩子出生他就要申请长期外勤任务，最好是去俄罗斯当当卧底什么的。

幸福的日子总是比担惊受怕的日子过得快，就在Everett和T’Challa还在争执是否要回瓦坎达生产的时候，T’Chasha决定提前从爸爸的肚子里出来了。

上一秒T’Challa还在绞尽脑汁劝说爱人坐上飞机（“他是瓦坎达的储君，应该在母国出生！”），下一秒他就被Everett突然捂住肚子两腿之间都是血的样子吓到连操作Kimoyo的珠的手都在颤抖。好在有经验的Okoye就在身边，Shuri也在以防万一的备用产房鼓捣设备，脸色苍白如纸的Everett迅速被抱进了产室。

T’Challa就像一只不安的豹子在产房外徘徊，他想要进去陪着Everett却被Shuri吼了出来（“你要是晕倒了我就有两个人要照顾了！”），于是他只能不断地向巴斯忒祈祷父子平安。然而一墙之隔的另一边Everett痛苦的喊叫声简直要让T’Challa心碎了，他无数次想要冲进去却又被Ayo拦住，现在确实不应该让Okoye和Shuri分心的时候。国王只能把那枚送不出去的振金戒指捏得紧紧地，陷入皮肉，企图用掌心完全无法和Everett所正在承受相比的痛苦来减缓内心的焦躁。虽然Everett的身体在Shuri的调理下已经健康了许多（“哥哥，放轻松，他有个一个好生养的屁股”），然而探员体内的器官毕竟是后天靠着药物催生出来的，更别说男性过窄的盆腔是绝对不如女性适合分娩的。T’Challa用握紧的拳头遮住双眼，脑子里都是Everett痛苦的表情。

17个小时的煎熬过后，T’Challa终于听到了婴儿的哭声，他几乎有些腿软地扶住了墙壁，感谢豹神！

冲进产房，银发被彻底浸湿的Everett朝他露出了虚弱的笑容，T’Challa冲上前半跪在床前亲吻着探员的手指：“吾爱，你还好吗？”

Everett舔了舔嘴唇：“我已经在心里骂了你一万次了。”

国王笑了起来，吻了吻爱人的额头：“你平安就好，我在外面都要发疯了。”

T’Challa整理着Everett的乱发，轻吻像雨点一般落在一次次经历生死的爱人：“对不起，我绝不会让你再遭受这种折磨了……”

Okoye抱着清洗过还带着稍许血腥气的婴儿走了过来：“陛下，恭喜你，王子很健康。”

“让我看看他。”Everett想要抬起手迎接婴儿，却发现自己无力到手都举不起了。

Shuri紧张又好奇地绕着T’Chasha打转：“哦，我的侄子怎么皱巴巴的像个猩猩。”

“Shuri！”Okoye瞪了公主一眼，“新生儿都是这样的。”

T’Challa小心翼翼地接过自己的第一个孩子，激动又害怕，毫无经验的他生怕自己经过强化的力量会伤到脆弱新生命。他有些颤抖地把T’Chasha送到Everett身边，“他长得真像你。”

Everett看了看自己十月怀胎的结晶，再看了眼T’Challa：“哦，这不公平，他跟你简直是一个模子印出来！”

T’Challa吻了吻他的额头：“我相信他会有一双和你一样蓝宝石般的眼睛。”

 

半年后，联合国。Everett坐在会场的最后一排，微笑着看着主席台上的男人。

一个全是农民的国家能给予世界什么呢？

哦，国安局的Anderson长官，瓦坎达国王正等着你这句话呢。

Kimoyo珠投射出全息视频的那一瞬，会场陷入了绝对安静之中，Shuri与Nakia联手准备的介绍更是让睁大双眼的会议人员气都不敢出。隐形护罩、一整座山的振金、治愈癌症的科技……每一处都能够让在场的官员熬上一个星期写汇报。

一直微笑着看着演示的T’Challa环顾尚处在震惊的会场问了一句：“现在，还有什么问题吗？”

无人举手。

“很好，”国王颔首示意，“希望在场的各位能为我见证另一件对瓦坎达来说极其重要的事情。”

Everett觉得不妙。

T’Challa迈着他长腿大步走向躲在最后面的Ross探员，没等对方露出尴尬的表情，就直接单膝跪了下来：“Everett，嫁给我。”

刚刚被真正瓦坎达震惊到的众人被国王向CIA探员的求婚再次震惊到鸦雀无声。

“…T’Challa……”银发的男人站了起来，手足无措。

“让我照顾你，Everett，”T’Challa把振金戒指从礼盒里拿出来，“让我照顾你和我们的孩子，永远。”

Everett K. Ross感觉自己仿佛又死了一次，那些和T’Challa从牛津相遇到一起散步在马布里沙滩的片段一幕幕闪过脑海。

他情不自禁地举起了左手。

T’Challa站起来，温柔地接过探员手，把那枚已经等待了太久的戒指戴上无名指。

“嫁给我？”国王再次低声问了一句。

Everett一把抱住那个其实早就是自己丈夫的男人：“我愿意。”

在不断的拍照声和闪光灯声中，会议室每个角落都响起了掌声。

Okoye和Nakia相视一笑：早就准备好的皇室婚礼终于可以摆上议程了。


End file.
